Remembering Sarah Kensington
by FriendlyNeighborhoodWerewolf
Summary: A little something I did for the Twelve Days of Roleplay Challenge for the Number 12 Grimmauld Place Forum over Christmas. Rated M just to be on the safe side. Disclaimer: All rights to Harry Potter belong to J.K Rowling and Warner Brothers.
1. Chapter 1

Remembering Sarah Kensington

(Day 1)

Sarah Kensington was cold. She had just ended her shift at Club Shadow where she worked nights. It wasn't exactly a high class establishment, but it helped her keep a roof over her head (even though it did leak at times) and a small amount of food on the table. She drew her old and worn out trench coat around herself more securely as she continued to walk. The streets were not very well lit which would have made it dangerous for a young woman such as Sarah to be out walking the streets. Fortunately for Sarah, she was no ordinary young woman. She found herself taking a very deep breath as she reached inside her coat pocket, her fingers closing themselves firmly around her wand.

*Flashback*

_She'd been standing in the middle of Ollivander's wand shop for nearly two hours and her "wand arm" had begun to get very sore from all of that frantic waving around. Mr. Ollivander had handed her wand after wand but it seemed to be of no use._

_The wand chooses the witch or wizard! He reminded her as he once again disappeared between the shelves. She could barely hear him continue to mumble under his breath as he searched for another wand for her to try (or try her she supposed). But what if none of the wands 'liked' her? What if she had to stand in that shop forever, waving wand after wand until her arm literally fell off? As if her appearance wasn't already mangled enough by the jagged scar that ran almost from hip bone all the way down to her ankle. Her mental ramblings were interrupted by Mr. Ollivander's voice as he suddenly appeared in front of her, another wand in hand._

_"Here we are." He very gently removed the wand from its box and handed it to Sarah. Twelve and half inches, Yew, with Dragon Heartstring at its core. It's a bit longer than average, but ideal for jinxes and hexes," he told her. Sarah took the wand in her hand and the effect was immediate. Her arm began to tingle, and she could detect a feeling of warmth suddenly beginning to spread from her fingertips all the way up her arm to her shoulder. It was the first time she'd ever felt anything like that in a long time._

*End flashback*

Sarah snapped herself out of her thoughts only to realize that she had managed to reach her destination, a very posh hotel where a very wealthy muggle politician was waiting for her in one of the suites on the top floor. Yes, turning tricks as a prostitute was Sarah's other part-time job, and while sometimes it did bring in some decent money (like it would tonight), it was not something Sarah was very proud of. She would have liked to have said that she probably knew more about the male politicians in the British government more than their significant others did. Like who liked to put their pants on one leg at a time. Unfortunately, not even knowing where the bodies were buried gave her much pleasure.

_Thank Merlin I'm a witch,_ she thought to herself as she pulled a small vial out of one of her coat pockets and downed it like a shot of Firewhiskey, something she would probably need after this was over. _And thank you to contraceptive potions_, she thought as the doors to the lift finished closing and she pushed the button for the proper floor.

(Day 2)

Mornings after such jobs usually started a little something like this: No one with any sort of a reputation to uphold (no matter whether or not they were of the magical or non-magical persuasion, and Sarah did perform services for both) would have wanted it known that they were having any sort of sexual relations with someone other than their spouses, therefore Sarah usually found herself making a hasty exit early the next morning. She barely glanced at the lump beside her on the bed as she quickly, and quietly, got up and dressed herself. She took the designated amount of money off of the top of the little night stand beside the bed and left the room quietly. When she got downstairs she found herself a safe place to apparate where she would not be heard and disappeared.

When Sarah finally made it to her own bed in the wee hours of the morning, she really didn't have time to do much else but flop into bed and immediately go to sleep. However, her rest was not about to go undisturbed. As soon as she fell asleep, she was immediately thrown into a nightmare.

*Nightmare Sequence*

_Ten year old Sarah stared at the wooded area around here. Her parents were having guests over that afternoon and her mother had ordered her to stay outside of the house because, apparently, children should be neither heard NOR seen. Both of Sarah's parents were pureblooded wizards with pureblood ideas and therefore they had raised their daughter to believe that anyone with less than pureblood status was not worthy of being a wizard (or witch if the case may be) and any other beliefs that respectable purebloods went by. It had taken Sarah all of about two hours before she became bored, and having never really been anywhere that was off the grounds of her home, she decided it would be interesting to see what was on the other side of the garden wall. Unfortunately, she wondered too far away from the house and got lost._

_Suddenly, searing pain, growling, screaming, and then darkness._

*End*


	2. Chapter 2

(Day 3)

Sarah jolted upright in her bed. She remembered that day extremely well because that was the day she'd been bitten by the Werewolf. She would wake up in the middle of St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies later only to overhear her parents whispering on the other side of the door. Suddenly to them she was an abomination, a monster. They no longer wanted anything to do with her, and if they had had their way, she would have been out of their house faster then you could say bubotuber pus. She lifted her shaky hands up to her face and rubbed it several times as if it would help. Sarah looked out of the dirty window beside her bed and noticed the sun peeping in. Knowing that she would not be able to go back to sleep anytime soon, Sarah got up and headed towards the bathroom. Her roommate, Jenny, her best friend and co-worker (at both of her jobs) was still asleep, so she did her best not to wake her as she went through her morning routine which consisted of a lot of wand work on her part. Her scars were gruesome to look at it so she often used concealment charms in order to cover them up. Can't scare away the customers, right?

"Jen, it's time to wake up. C'mon you gotta go in with me." Sarah grumbled as she watched her roommate and friend mumble something incoherent in her sleep and do her best to pull the covers back up over her head. Rolling her eyes, Sarah discreetly pulled her wand out and issued Jenny a very sharp stinging zap.

"Ouch! What the hell was that?"

"I dunno, a bug?" Sarah replied. "At any rate it's time you got up and got ready. They're two people short remember? I'll be in the kitchen making some much needed coffee for the both of us."

Yeah, yeah was the only response Sarah got but at least Jenny did manage to get up and get ready on time. It wasn't too long before both young women were sitting at their little rickety table drinking their mediocre coffee.

"Ugh, are we ever going to make it out of this hell hole?" Jenny asked mournfully. Jenny stood at about 5'4 and was what Sarah called a "walking piece of canvas". The girl was covered almost from head to two in tattoos, had several piercings (some in places one doesn't want to think about), wore Goth-like clothing, and her hair was in a constant state of change (today it was black with blue tips). She was Sarah's truest, and only friend, and she was also a muggle. Together the two girls finished up whatever they were doing and headed out of the door.

(Day 4)

"Sarah, you heading home for the night?"

"Yes, Jez I am."

"Need an escort?"

Jez was one of the bouncers at Club Shadow and probably one of the nicest guys anyone could ever come across. He had long blond hair which he kept pulled back into a tight ponytail at all times with eyes the color of storm clouds. He was at least 6'2 and was all muscle and Sarah often wondered why he didn't have a girlfriend. He was real protective over the girls that worked at the club, but what he didn't know is that Sarah had her own means of protection.

Thank you very much for the offer Jez, but where I'm going I don't need an escort.


	3. Chapter 3

(Day 5)

Jez only looked at her strangely before nodding his head and saying goodbye to her as she headed out the door after saying goodbye to Jenny and telling her that she would see her at the apartment later. As soon as Sarah was in a safe place where she knew she was away from prying muggle eyes, she apparated right into the middle of the Leaky Cauldron. She immediately went to the back courtyard where she took her wand out and tapped it on the brick on the back wall in the correct order, which then revealed to her the entrance to Diagon Alley.

Being a Werewolf in today's world meant that Sarah was very familiar with what is known as the Wolfsbane potion. A potion that, although it does not prevent the transformation, renders the Werewolf side of you harmless, leaving nothing but a wolf. It was a very tricky potion to brew and Sarah prided herself in being able to brew it properly. Unfortunately, actually being able to get a hold of the ingredients to brew it with was something else entirely.

(Day 6)

Sarah walked down the streets of Diagon Alley sporting several cuts and bruises. She had just been to the Apothecary to try and purchase some Aconite. When she made the mistake of telling the shopkeeper what it was for, she ended up learning a very valuable lesson on just how discriminating people could be. It all ended when Sarah found herself flying through the glass display window and out into the middle of the street. She was still pondering what to do when she felt a hand clamp down on her shoulder. Startled, she whirled around and had her wand out and pointed at the person's throat faster than anyone could hardly blink.

What the bloody hell do you want?

The man she had come face to face with wasn't much to look at it. His clothes were in pretty much the same state as hers (which meant that they were not really in all that good of a condition), he was about her height (maybe an inch or two taller) with dusty brown hair and blue eyes. He also spoke in a really thick Scottish accent.

Whoa, hauld oan thaur! Ah did nae pure techt tae startle ye. (Whoa, hold on there! I did not mean to startle you.)

Oh really? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't curse you into oblivion right now. Sarah tightened her grip on her wand, keeping it at the man's throat. She'd already put up with enough crap for one day and she wasn't about to put up with anymore.

Swatch, Ah overheard whit ye ur askin' th' clerk fur an' Ah hink Ah ken a place whaur ye can gie some. also, it looks loch 'at glass did a number oan ye an' Ah hink Ah ken whaur ye can gie yerself patched up withit onie trooble. (Look, I overheard what you were asking the clerk for and I think I know a place where you can get some. Also, it looks like that glass did a number on you and I think I know a place where you can get yourself patched up without any trouble.)

Sarah's wand arm relaxed a little bit, but she didn't put it up completely. You would..you would help me, a complete stranger?

Sure Ah woods! (Sure I would!) The man leaned forward and whispered, aam a body tay (I'm one too). Caa me Doc (Call me Doc). He stuck his hand out and Sarah cautiously put her wand away and shook his hand. Sarah

Weel Sarah, let's see whit Ah can help ye wi'. hoo dae ye feel abit knocturn alley? (Well Sarah, let's see what I can help you with. How do you feel about Knocturn Alley?)

(Author's Note: Here is the link to the translator I used for Doc's character: ., so if there are any inaccuracies I apologize.)


	4. Chapter 4

(Day 7)

Sarah really didn't know all that much about Knockturn Alley except for the fact that the businesses down there were all the about the Dark Arts. Before taking their first steps down the dark path, Doc pulled his hood up and Sarah automatically did the same, keeping a tight grip on her wand as well as they made their way down the winding street.

"Where exactly are we going?" Sarah asked Doc in a low voice.

"There's a wee shop Ah ken ay doon haur at th' huir uv a end ay th' alley. Ah ken th' owner pure well; he aye manages tae come ben fur me in a pinch withit askin' tay mony questions. It is hoo he diz most ay his business. (There's a little shop I know of down here at the very end of the alley. I know the owner really well. He always manages to come through for me in a pinch without asking too many questions. It is how he does most of his business).

"You mean illegally?" Sarah asked, a bit shocked.

""Somethin' loch 'at, yeah, Doc replied. He did not say anything else though as they reached their destination. The outside of the shop was so dingy looking (but then what shop in Knockturn Alley is not?) that it was hard for Sarah to see what was in any of the display windows. She had a feeling she didn't want to. She tried not to cringe too much at the horrible creaking sound the door made as Doc opened it and gestured for her to go first.

(Day 8)

The walls of the shop were stacked with shelves upon shelves of nothing but potions ingredients. It was a potions master/mistress's dream! There were ingredients in here that were so rare that it was almost illegal to have them in one's possession! Sarah really only had two subjects that she was good at while at Hogwarts: Potions and Defense against the Dark Arts (and in that order). Nothing sounded better to her then a cauldron simmering over an open flame.

"Talk about bewitching the mind and ensnaring the senses," she murmured. "Do you know how much some of this stuff costs just to get?"

As Sarah continued to look around the shop she what appeared to be one of those large freezers like they have in the grocery stores that have the clear doors which you can open and get frozen foods out of. Only, instead of frozen foods these were filled with cases of frozen Ashwinder eggs. For those that might not be in the know, an Ashwinder is a thin grey serpent that comes out of magical fires and lives long enough to lay eggs. These eggs are highly valued as potions ingredients, but if they are not found and frozen in time they can set entire buildings on fire. She also saw several cases, including one that had several parts of the somewhat endangered Erumpet on display. Sarah knew that the fluid contained inside an Erumpet's horn was highly dangerous as it often caused whatever it made contact with to explode. It was one reason why Erumpets are somewhat endangered because the males often compete over females during their mating season.

Ahh, Doc how nice it is to see you in here again. And, you've brought a lady friend with you this time how wonderful. A man who looked to be about in his mid-twenties stepped out from behind a door directly behind the counter. He had dark brown hair that fell just below his ears and chocolate brown eyes. He was about Sarah's height and looked like he kept himself in fairly good shape (when he crossed his arms, Sarah could tell that there was definitely some muscle in those biceps of his).

"I found her in Diagon Alley trying to get some potions ingredients. Unfortunately they were uh..out," Doc told him.

"Oh I see and you think I might be able to help you. Merlin, how did you get all of those wounds all over your face m'dear?"

"The shop owner was not very kind to me, unfortunately. I'm Sarah." She stuck her hand out which the man shook with a firm grip.

I'm John, he introduced himself to her. I'll tell you what, John told her as he disappeared behind the counter for a bit. Sarah could hear the sounds of him moving things around. How 'bout we get you all patched up and while we're doing that you can tell me your story and I'll see what it is I can do for you. When he appeared again he had a bowl in which he poured some Murtlap essence in and a wash cloth. He came around from behind the counter and conjured up a chair for her to sit in and began dabbing the Murtlap essence very gently onto her face. As he did so Sarah told him her story, about how she had been a Lycan since she was ten, how her parents had rejected her and how if it had not been for Dumbledore and Hogwarts she probably would not have been able to survive. She left her current situation out of it however as she felt like it really wasn't important enough for him to know.

You know, one would think that with all of the trouble You-Know-Who caused that people would learn something but apparently not. Doc, you've brought her to the right place.


	5. Chapter 5

(Day 9)

John had managed to help get Sarah everything that she would need and as he was doing so she was surprised to learn that Doc was a Werewolf too. She listened intently as he retold the story of how he was bitten and then subsequently exiled, something Sarah understood quite well. All of a sudden Sarah was an abomination, a monster. Her parents no longer wanted her (and Sarah had begun to suspect by that point that her parents never really liked her anyway) and she found herself locked in her room for days on end. It was like all of a sudden she didn't exist anymore. When it came time for her to go to Hogwarts her mother and father had all but thrown her at Dumbledore. The good Headmaster had explained to her that there was a fund for students at Hogwarts who could not afford to buy their own school supplies. Sarah had gladly accepted, seeing as her parents had cut her off from everything including any money that might come to her.

The staff at Hogwarts had already been informed of Sarah's situation and preparations were made. None of the students knew that there was a Lycan roaming their halls and whenever it came time for a full moon Madame Pomfrey would kindly, secretly escort Sarah away from the school via a passage right over where the Whomping Willow was planted. For the next few days she would spend her time curled up in her wolf form in the corner of the floor of the Shrieking Shack, which was in fact NOT haunted. Sarah would learn at a later date that those stories actually stemmed from one Remus Lupin, but that story is probably best saved for a later time. On the off chance that someone noticed Sarah's monthly disappearances, she was to tell them that her mother was ill and that she had special permission from the Headmaster to go and visit her once a month.

Professor Snape being the Potions Master was the one responsible for making sure that the Wolfsbane Potion, which kept Sarah from being dangerous to her own self and others, was made properly. Very quickly Sarah found that Potions was a favorite subject of hers. It was something that she could do by herself, something that she could do with her hands which kept her focused. It was also a challenge. She would never forget the look on Snape's face this one time when her cauldron exploded because she did not perform a task right. She ended up landing herself in detention having to scrub cauldrons until well past midnight. After that Sarah began studying extra hard and she had the distinct feeling that Professor Snape thought she was cheating. He would often ask her the most difficult questions, probably hoping to surprise her into slipping and giving a wrong answer. He began asking her to meet him late in the evenings after class without telling the other students where he would then set her to doing numerous, extremely difficult tasks including having her learn how to brew Wolfsbane herself. Their meetings came to end when the Death Eaters took over the castle during her 6th year and upon learning of his death during the Battle of Hogwarts, along with all of the others, the grief was too much.

Sarah made her purchases and left the shop after thanking both John and Doc for their help. Both men gave her the means to contact them with should she ever need anything else and she left the shop. She had some serious brewing to do when she got home after all.

(Day 10)

How Sarah managed to conceal everything from her muggle roomie she would never know, but somehow she managed to. When it came time, she informed Jenny that a client had contacted her and that she would be gone for the next couple of days, as so often happens in their line of work. In truth, she had contacted Doc and he had informed her of a special place that he often used for his own transformations. He met her in a little alley just down the street from where she lived and the two of them apperated there.

"Th' Forbidden Forest," Doc announced solemnly as soon as they got to their destination.

"This is where you come to?" Sarah asked, shocked. "I was a student up at Hogwarts and I would often come in here myself. You know, I even saved Harry Potter's life once right by that huge Whomping Willow once."

"Ye an' potter? Noo that's a story worth hearin', but Ah woods raither bide until efter we've gart th' transformation. If ye ken th' forest half as guid as Ah dae, 'en ye ken whit micht be lurkin' (You and Potter? Now that's a story worth hearing, but I would rather wait until after we've made the transformation. If you know the forest half as good as I do, then you know what might be lurking)."

As Werewolves the two companions could communicate with each other, although if an outsider came upon them all they would probably be able to hear would be nothing but a bunch of yips and barks. As they walked along Sarah told Doc the story about the night she witnessed what occurred the night Sirius Black escaped and how she witnessed Lupin's transformation into a Werewolf. She recognized by the way he was acting that he had not taken his Wolfsbane, and if she had not been able to attract him with her howling, Harry and his friends might not have been able to get away.

"We became very close after that. I think we even grew to love one another but he decided he wanted a different path," she finished. He was still fond enough of me though to make me the godmother to his kid, but I'm afraid I have never been much of one.

Ah heard ben th' grapevine 'at Remus Lupin hud died in th' battle up at th' castle. It was huir uv a sad (I had heard through the grapevine that Remus Lupin had died in the battle up at the castle. It was very sad).

"I just know because I saw it happen. I participated in the final battle and got an Order of Merlin, Third Class for my troubles. The only reason it was given to me was because the Ministry was scrambling to make them look good and they thought that if they gave something to the Werewolf it would wipe some of the tarnish off of their image. I traveled to far and wide and took part in too many dangerous tasks only to come home just so I could receive some piece of junk that wasn't worth anything."

"Ye ken, Ah hud heard whisperings 'at thaur was a werewolf it thaur fa hud bin sort ay ghostin' ben th' different packs an' tryin' tae gie them tae come tae th' side ay th' lecht. Stark white they said she was an' sae fest 'at they barely saw 'er when she ran. Iceblink, they called 'er. (You know, I had heard whisperings that there was a Werewolf out there ghosting among the different packs and trying to get them to come to the side of the light. Stark white they said she was, and so fast that when she ran they barely saw her. Iceblink, they called her)."


	6. Chapter 6

(Day 11)

The two had come upon a small lake and when Sarah looked at her reflection in the water, she smiled. In her Werewolf form Sarah had white fur just like Doc had described. Doc came to sit beside her and he too stared at his reflection in the water for a moment before looking at her again.

"Ye wooldnae happen tae ken anythin' abit 'at woods ye?(You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?)" He asked her in what she could have sworn was a knowing tone of voice. Or maybe it was just her imagination, she could never be sure.

Let's just say that I like that name a lot, she replied.

As they continued on through the Forbidden Forest Doc told the now called Iceblink that there were five Werewolf packs total that lived in the Forbidden Forest. She learned that some of the Werewolves who decided to side with the light had struck a deal with Dumbledore just before he died. He would set up sanctuaries for them in the forest as long as they swore to protect it and any stray travelers (mainly students wondering where they were not supposed to, or Hagrid the gamekeeper should he decide to stop in for a quick chat) that might come through. She was told that the Dire Werewolf pack was the largest and that they were the "chief pack" so to speak. They lived in the center of the forest and were respected above all of the others and whatever their Alpha said went for all of the other packs as well. Often the leaders of each pack would meet, along with their Betas, and hold councils to discuss certain, important matters.

Over the next several nights Doc explained to Iceblink more things about the forest and the Werewolves that resided within it. She learned that Doc himself was also part of the Dire pack (although for some reason he had kept that from her before) and that the Alpha just happened to be his brother. After learning of her situation, the pack graciously welcomed her with open arms which made her happy. She finally found where she belonged.

Day 12

Over the next several years there were many things that happened. Jenny did eventually find out that Sarah was a witch, and although the shock of it seemed to be too much for her at first, she did manage to come around. Sarah managed to work her way through the pack and eventually became their leader. She quit her job a the club and managed to land herself a position in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures for a time and as a parting gift to the life she lived as a prostitute, she stole her pimp's Harley Davidson and still rides to this day. During her time at the ministry she managed to meet and fell in love with Odysseus Solomon who was her boss at the time. Since then the two of them have left the ministry all together and now Sarah spends her time teach Potions at Hogwarts when she's not tending to her family and being a guardian of the forest. She and Odie have seven children together.

Sarah also continues to keep her connections that she made in the under ground trade. Her network of people became extremely useful when obtaining information during the second rise of Lord Voldemort. She also continues to brew her potions and supplying them to those that need them (both above and under ground).


End file.
